


Путешествие в Касл-Комб

by Sinica707



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707
Summary: Роуд-муви в компании призрака.
Kudos: 2





	Путешествие в Касл-Комб

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную битву-2020.

В Париже сгущались сумерки. Обитатель квартирки по улице Феру откупорил первую бутылку, надеясь насладиться вечером в тишине и одиночестве.

Но едва он поднёс бокал к губам…

— Пьёте? — стремительно ворвался в комнату личный призрак Атоса.

— Только начал, – возразил он с досадой. — Что-то вы рано нынче, раньше третьей бутылки я вас не ждал. Попозже явитесь.

— Попозже я вчера являлась, толку никакого — наутро вы всё забываете.

— Ещё не хватало вас с утра вспоминать, — буркнул.

Закрыл глаза, смакуя испанское. Но призрачная гостья не отступала.

— Берите перо, бумагу, — распорядилась, — пишите: Касл-Комб, два часа почтовой каретой от городка Бат, верхом быстрее. Спросить Вильямсов.

— Вы спрятали там клад? — вино бархатно согревало горло. Гримо выторговал у хозяина погребка дюжину бутылок, и он пребывал в благодушном предвкушении.

— Вы что, совсем ничего не помните? Да чёрт вас побери! — яростно воскликнула. Бутылка соскользнула со стола, разлетелась черепками на каменном полу.

Он открыл глаза, выпрямился на стуле. По жилам растекалось привычное холодное бешенство, в которое он впадал при её виде.

Миледи сидела боком на столе, вся в чёрном, на высокой шее — бархатка. Льдистые глаза смотрели пронзительно, рядом с плечом повисла в воздухе ещё одна бутылка:

— Я всё перебью, если вы не запишете!

— Ставите мне условия? — осведомился. — Убирайтесь обратно в преисподнюю.

У бутылки отлетело горлышко, и она плавно наклонилась над его бокалом:

— Касл-Комб. Два часа от Бата, полдня от Лондона, — вкрадчиво, — спросить Вильямсов.

— Не утруждайтесь, я в состоянии сам себе налить. Помню я про Бат, — проворчал. — Там ваш сын у кормилицы.

— Эта дрянь вот-вот выставит его на улицу.

— Потому что ей больше не платят, полагаю.

— Потому что ей больше некому платить!

— У него же есть дядя, — напомнил. — Обращайтесь к нему.

— Лорд Винтер, мой драгоценный братец, не желает меня видеть.

— Какое совпадение. Я тоже не желаю, почему это вас не останавливает?

— Я буду вам являться из каждой кружки и рукомойника, — пригрозила. И добавила обвинительно: — Мальчик остался круглой сиротой!

— Что вы говорите. Кто же это убил его отца?

— А кто же это убил его мать!

— Туше, — отсалютовал ей испанским. — Я велю Гримо окропить тут всё святой водой.

— Лучше велите седлать лошадей.

— Я не собираюсь платить за вашего сына.

— За него не нужно платить. Его нужно забрать.

— Куда забрать? Вы рехнулись?

Бутылка заботливо качнулась над его бокалом:

— Вы пейте, пейте. В ваш замок в Русильоне.

— Нет у меня никакого замка.

— Уже есть. Тётка ваша скончалась, старая карга. Давно надо было её отравить. Да не бледнейте, своей смертью скончалась. На приступочке поскользнулась.

— Какой ещё приступочке?!

— Скоро письмо получите, там всё расписано. Воздух дивный, парки, пруд. А в этой Англии одни туманы. Дожди и ветра круглый год. Мальчику вредно.

— А вы и после смерти за наследством охотитесь? — прищурился.

Голубые глаза полыхнули инфернальной злостью, но она сдержалась:

— Развлекаюсь как могу. Так вы поедете?

— Чтобы вы потом до скончания дней привязались ко мне с вашим отпрыском?

— А иначе он вырастет и убьёт вашего отпрыска.

Он иронически приподнял бровь.

— Я знаю, — проникновенно смотрела в душу: — Я видела.

— То есть ваше сокровище всё-таки благополучно вырастет. И нет у меня никаких детей!

— Вот не послушаете меня — и не будет.

— Вы меня за идиота держите?

— А так они будут вместе расти. Подружатся.

— Ваш сын — вместе с моим?!

— Ну вы же правильно его воспитаете. Их обоих. Станут вашей гордостью. Перед д’Артаньяном, чёрт его раздери, будете хвастаться.

— Не знал за вами склонности к пасторалям.

— Не сомневаюсь, вы полюбите моего чудесного малютку всем сердцем, — с лёгкой ехидцей.

С рычанием швырнул в неё пустую бутылку. Та пролетела насквозь, разлетелась о камин.

В дверь просунулся Гримо:

— Письмо! — держал в руках конверт.

— А вот и наследство, — кивнула торжествующе. — Не забудьте: Касл-Комб, полдня от Лондона, Вильямсы, — нежно улыбнулась и растаяла.

* * *

Дни понеслись бешеным галопом, пить он не успевал, и дражайшая супруга больше не являлась. Впрочем, он подозревал, что личная просьба де Тревиля отвезти в Лондон три тысячи пистолей, плату за английских лошадей для полка, была её рук делом.

На обратном пути он намеревался заехать в Турень по поводу наследства, был деловит, трезв и свеж, как не был уже давно. И не собирался ни в какой Касл-полдня-от-Бата — как вдруг столкнулся в Лондоне с лордом Винтером.

Англичанин очень ему обрадовался — то есть едва кивнул — и зазвал к себе на обед.

За столом Атос прямо чувствовал, как миледи возмущённо пыхтит ему в затылок, — но предусмотрительно пил только воду, не давая ей возможности высказаться. Хозяин на это помаргивал удивлённо и распорядился принести ещё кувшин.

— Выходите в отставку? Мои поздравления, граф. Никогда не сомневался, что это произойдёт. Даже во время нашей первой встречи за Люксембургским дворцом сразу было видно, что «судьба низка, но род ваш много выше», как сказал Шекспир. Я бы предложил выпить за это…

— Я ещё на службе, а потому воздержусь.

— Вы восхищаете меня всё больше. А я отделываю дом. Подумываю, не купить ли ещё один, где-нибудь у моря. Может быть, во Франции? Присматривал в нашем курортном местечке, Бате, но там, говорят, сейчас оспа. Целые семьи умирают, особенно дети. Слава богу, у меня их нет.

Вот только оспы в Бате ему не хватало.

— Помнится, у миледи был сын? — осведомился Атос небрежно.

За его плечом затаили дыхание.

— Да. Прижила на стороне, надеялась, что он станет наследником состояния моего брата. И моим заодно, — скупо улыбнулся краешком губ.

— И где же он сейчас?

— Не имею представления.

— У вас не возникало мысли заняться его судьбой?

Милорд изогнул бровь:

— Его мать убила моего брата, не забывайте об этом.

— И расплатилась за это сполна, о чём, я уверен, вы тоже помните. Быть может, стоило бы позаботиться об этом мальчике — в качестве некоторого искупления?

— Да вы романтик, дорогой граф. Как все французы.

— Но ведь у вас нет своих детей.

— В этом щенке отродясь не было ни капли крови Винтеров. Может, его и в живых-то нет — скончался от оспы, как эти бедняги в Бате. И это, сказать по чести, было бы для него наилучшим исходом... Дьявол!

Бокал хереса, стоявший на столе, внезапно опрокинулся на его нарядный голубой камзол.

Пока лорд с достоинством сыпал проклятиями, Атос обречённо взглянул на зеркало в простенке за его спиной:

«Вы уверены, что он жив?»

Из зазеркалья дохнули — на стекле остался отпечаток лилии.

Он возвёл очи горе, посмотрел на тяжёлую люстру в полсотни свечей, нависавшую над столом, — за что мне это! — и поднялся из-за стола с извинениями:

— Не владею своим временем. Служба!

Зеркало в простенке едва затуманилось в глубине.

* * *

В деревушку Касл-Комб они с Гримо прибыли на следующий день. Не спеша ехали мимо серых нахохлившихся домов, наполовину скрытых засохшим плющом.

Навстречу им попались три фигуры в чёрном, везущие на тележке сосновый гроб. Детский.

Гримо истово перекрестился.

Атос спешился, заступил путь мрачному старику, вложил ему в ладонь золотой:

— Как мне найти Вильямсов?

Тот молча склонил голову.

— В вашем доме воспитывался мальчик… Могу я его видеть?

— Вы опоздали, — прозвучал глухой голос.

«Ну вот и всё», — он выдохнул со смесью сожаления и облегчения.

— Примите на помин души, — высыпал из кошеля ещё монет.

— Благодарствуйте, — старик бережно убрал золото и неожиданно сообщил: — Дом пастора возле церкви, за площадью. Там вас ждут.

По мнению Атоса, его ждал паб «Белый олень» по левую руку или «Святой Георг» по правую, где можно было с чистой совестью разрешиться от многодневного поста.

Что ж, ещё один шаг, последний, чтоб его призрак навсегда от него отвязался, — и он, вновь взобравшись на коня, двинулся к возвышавшемуся над деревенькой церковному шпилю.

Должно быть, этот пастор отпевал покойного. Мальчишку можно пожалеть — какая наследственность ожидала его с такой-то родительницей. Так что, вероятно, лорд Винтер был прав: ранняя смерть — лучшее, что могло с ним случиться.

Интересно, однако, было бы взглянуть на сына миледи…

— Damn it! — раздалось из-под копыт его Аякса. И затылок тут же обожгло холодом.

Он едва не наехал на какого-то младенца, выкатившегося из дома рядом с церковью. Младенец сидел в пыли, сверкая глазёнками, и осыпал его английской бранью.

— Джон! — рявкнул возникший на пороге человек в чёрной сутане. Сдвинув брови, он сжимал розгу: — Немедленно вернись в дом!

Младенец зарычал.

— Мне нужен пастор, — прервал их Атос, желая побыстрее со всем покончить. — Это вы отпевали ребёнка в доме Вильямсов?

— Да, их младшего, да упокоится душа его в раю.

— Нет, речь не о его сыне, а о мальчике, который рос на попечении кормилицы. Его сейчас хоронят.

— Лучше бы, сударь, его похоронили, — в сердцах заявил пастор. — Джон, я кому говорю!

Страшная догадка осенила Атоса. Он с ужасом всмотрелся в перемазанное маленькое чудовище, корчившее рожи священнику.

— Это исчадие ада, а не ребёнок, да простит меня Господь. Но розга и молитва ещё не таких направляли на путь истинный! Вы ко мне, сударь? В дом не приглашаю — оспа.

— И в чём же он провинился?

— Предерзок и непокорен. Кусает руку, его кормящую. Ворует еду с кухни.

«Один в один любезная маменька».

— Родители от него отказались — и приёмные, Вильямсы, тоже. В моём доме он только из милости. Вот опять рычит.

Сиротка поднялся с земли, взъерошенный, сквозь старенькую детскую юбчонку сверкала расшибленная коленка, чепчик сбился назад, — и, вытянув шею, издал угрожающий звук, явно адресованный пастору.

— Ну чистый волчонок, того и гляди в горло вцепится. Вот не зря его Господь речи лишил.

— Что значит лишил?

— Да немой он. Только рычать и может. Да скулит иногда во сне. Так вы ко мне, сударь? Можем в церковь пройти…

— Судя по всему, я к этому юному джентльмену, — вздохнул Атос и тяжело соскочил с коня.

* * *

— Вы хотите забрать этого ребёнка? Вы уверены? — пастор опустился на скамью в церкви, словно разом обессилев.

Атос не имел ни малейшего желания связываться с милым крошкой. Но и оставить его погибать от оспы он тоже не мог. Во всяком случае, себе он объяснил положение дел именно так.

Малютка сидел на каменном полу у их ног и насторожённо переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Меня попросила о нём позаботиться его… родня.

— Кормилице перестали платить за его содержание, и Вильямсы были вынуждены, сами понимаете… Они с трудом сводили концы с концами… Вот я и забрал Джона к себе. Конечно, ему нужна твёрдая рука…

С пола раздалось глухое рычание.

— И молитва! Можете ли вы обещать, что мальчик будет воспитываться в вере, в которой он крещён?

— Я католик, — кратко ответил Атос.

Гугеноты, бегущие к бастиону Сен-Жерве, представились ему как живые.

— О… но вероотступничество — великий грех. Я не могу брать его на душу и обречь дитя на вечные мучения в аду.

— Пусть лучше умрёт протестантом, чем живёт католиком? — приподнял бровь.

— Вы всё верно понимаете, — пастор твёрдо встретил его взгляд. — Мне должно заботиться о его бессмертной душе больше, чем о бренном теле.

— Что ж. Я сделал всё, что мог, — несостоявшийся опекун скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку скамьи.

Теперь был её выход, и он был уверен, что она не заставит себя ждать. «Надеюсь, вы не обрушите купол нам на голову», — невольно глянул вверх.

Под сводами сквозь яркие витражи лился ровный свет, и цветные лучи ложились на тёмные плиты.

Но тут снизу поскребли его пыльный сапог, и младенец проворно взобрался к нему на колени. Cветлые, до странности светлые глаза уставились на него, и дитя требовательно спросило:

– Vous êtes mon nouveau papa?

Атос переменился в лице.

Пастор выпучил глаза:

— Джон… мальчик мой, что ты сказал? Ты заговорил?!

— C'est mon nouveau papa, — повернулся Джон к нему с колен новообретённого родителя. И перевёл для пущего эффекта: — Он мой отец. Новый. Теперь.

— Это чудо, — благоговейно прошептал священник.

А чуду, разумеется, никто противиться не может.

«Очень ловко, сударыня. Подучили ребёнка сказать три слова по-французски и одурачили всех!» — кипел Атос, выходя из церкви. Младенец висел на нём обезьянкой.

Пастор, избавленный от этого сокровища, смотрел им вслед с порога и что-то бормотал — наверняка благодарственную молитву.

* * *

До трактира Атос добрался в самом дурном расположении духа. Ужин был накрыт в комнатке наверху, куда он прошествовал вместе с новым питомцем — оторвать его цепкие лапки не было никакой возможности.

При виде накрытого стола дитя взволновалось. Усевшись, Атос подвинул ему жареного каплуна, и тот с урчанием голодного зверька обглодал обе ножки в мгновение ока. Повинуясь знаку хозяина, Гримо налил в кружку разбавленного эля.

Младенец осушил её в три глотка, сладко зевнул и пристроился головой на стол — спать. Гримо уложил его на лавку у печки, завернув в свой дорожный плащ, и вышел, тихонько прикрыв дверь.

И тут наконец-то Атос, осатаневший от этого дня и вынужденного поста, смог осушить первый бокал вина.

Под херес отлично пошёл румяный бок баранины с чесноком, за ним — шпигованный заяц.

Когда, три бутылки спустя, призрачная свидетельница его трапезы возникла напротив, он уже вполне владел собой.

— Что это за бред, мадам, — осведомился он, наполняя свой бокал, — про обретённого отца?

Миледи тихо рассмеялась. И вообще казалась на редкость умиротворённой:

— Я полагала, это растопит ваше сердце. Как вам мой мальчик?

— Рычит, как волчонок, прожорлив, как дикая рысь. И не очень общителен даже для своих младенческих лет.

— Ему уже пять! — оскорбилась.

— Пять лет?

— Или, может быть, шесть.

— И никто до сих пор не пошил ему штаны?

— Эта честь достанется вам.

— Мадам, я передам его на воспитание какому-нибудь деревенскому священнику. На большее не рассчитывайте.

— Ну разумеется.

— Вы мне не верите?

— У вас впереди несколько дней путешествия. Вы так привяжетесь к моему малютке, что не в силах будете с ним расстаться.

— После того как я оставлю его у сельского кюре, я надеюсь больше никогда не видеть ни его, ни вас.

— А до тех пор? — живо спросила миледи. — Признайтесь, вы скучали.

— Как казнённый по топору.

Её слегка передёрнуло, но, к его удивлению, она промолчала.

Отлетела к печи, глядя на спящего. Вся насквозь озарилась отблеском гаснущего огня, и в прозрачных глазах загорелся тёплый янтарь.

Тот завозился и вдруг тоненько заскулил, жалуясь.

Миледи смотрела, не шевелясь.

Мягкий отсвет пламени сквозь неё лёг на его бледные щёки, на светлые волосы, слипшиеся сосульками...

Он повздыхал ещё, повернулся на другой бок, едва не сверзившись с лавки, и затих.

— Вы и ему являетесь?

— О, его у меня никому не отнять.

— Однако на Лисе вы не вспомнили о сыне.

— Чтобы лорд Винтер и к нему отправил палача?

— Не стоит мерить всех по своей мерке.

— А вам — по своей. Вы же только что насладились обществом моего драгоценного братца, — воздух начал привычно искрить от её ярости. — Чёртов индюк с наследством! Ну я до него ещё доберусь…

— Достаточно, мадам. Он не обязан заботиться о вашем ребёнке.

— Как и вы, — парировала эта потусторонняя поганка.

И крыть ему было нечем.

— Убирайтесь, — велел он.

— Да-да, встретимся у сельского кюре, я помню, — пропела она, чем-то очень довольная. Вся светилась из-за своих каверз — но, видимо, сжалилась над ним и исчезла.

Он продолжил штурмовать батарею испанского в благословенном одиночестве.

* * *

Наутро собрались спозаранку. Внизу в трактире его поджидала высокая суровая женщина в чёрном — кормилица Вильямс.

— Сэр, надеюсь, вы желаете добра мальчику, — протянула свёрток: — Тут одежда для него. Осталась от моего Тома. Новая, к Рождеству... — сжала губы.

Атос подтолкнул к ней прятавшегося за ним насупленного мальчишку.

— Благослови тебя Господь, Фрэнк, — быстро перекрестила, сунула одежду: — И не держи на нас зла. — Подняла глаза: — Сэр, вы ведь не на продажу его увозите?

У него шумело в голове после доблестной победы над хересом, и он решил, что не разобрал её местный выговор.

— В Новую Францию, — пояснила Вильямс. — А то и в Новую Англию. Говорят, детишек ничейных собирают и увозят на рудники. Или богачам продают на потеху, — пристально смотрела на него.

— Он мой отец, — её бывший воспитанник притопнул в ярости.

— Нет, — ответил Атос и положил руку ему на плечо. Тот замер. — Я не отец этому мальчику. И нет, я везу его не в рудники или на продажу богатеям. Я забираю его, потому что в деревне оспа, и доставлю в безопасное место. Во Франции. — Подумав, добавил: — Его дядя, лорд Винтер, знает меня.

Мальчишка слегка расправил плечи.

— Что ж, под счастливой звездой ты родился, Фрэнк. Только не пришибите его по дороге, сэр, — удовлетворённо пожелала кормилица. — Он у нас малость малахольный.

И как в воду глядела. В первый раз такое желание охватило его, когда паршивец наотрез отказался ехать вместе с Гримо.

В чёрном костюме с серебряными пуговицами он стал наконец выглядеть пристойно. И даже удостоился одобрительного кивка Атоса, выйдя в обновке, — а минуту спустя уже вопил, бросившись в пыль. Потому что Гримо собрался подсадить его на свою кобылку, а он хотел ехать только на Аяксе.

В ответ на его самозабвенные рыдания Атос пожал плечами, успокоил встревоженного вороного и вскочил в седло. Гримо приторочил поклажу к своей лошадке и последовал его примеру.

Мальчишка поднялся, судорожно всхлипывая и не сводя глаз со своего покровителя.

— Джон Френсис Винтер, — сухо сказал он, — приведите себя в порядок.

И протянул сверху руку.

Тот расцвёл, одним движением отряхнул одежду и вихрем взлетел к нему в седло. Вцепился мёртвой хваткой в его колет и больше не издал ни звука.

На выезде из деревушки они обогнали ещё одну погребальную процессию. Мальчишка не оглянулся ни на неё, ни на Касл-Комб, который уходил в прошлое с каждым шагом, — он жадно смотрел вперёд, на расстилавшуюся меж полей дорогу.

* * *

— Ваш Аякс — нет, чёрт возьми, уже мой! — против седла.

— Идёт.

— Семь очков.

— Восемь.

— Дьявол!

— Мой Аякс — против лошади моего слуги.

— Надеетесь отыграть? Идёт!

— Восемь очков.

— Десять! Ха! Аякс снова мой!

Под потолком трактира плавал чад, за просоленными стенами тяжело шумели штормовые волны, моряки и их будущие пассажиры пережидали непогоду за кружкой эля.

Оборванный музыкант в углу битый час терзал слух заунывным мотивом про неверную красотку в платье с зелёными рукавами. Атос кинул ему монетку, но тот, увы, не умолк, а завёл ту же песню ещё жалостней.

— Разве это пение! Слышали бы вы нашу волынку, — ухмыльнулся шотландский шкипер, с которым Атос коротал время за партией в кости.

Их нехитрый дорожный скарб — лошади, сёдла и прочая упряжь — да золотая цепочка с изумрудным перстнем шкипера (про который тот божился, что камень настоящий, а его противник не стал спорить) — уже по несколько раз переходили от одного к другому.

Для настоящей игры, когда сердце замирает от каждого стука костей по столу, и за мгновение до того, как они упадут, ты уже знаешь, что выпало, и тебя несёт от ставки к ставке, и ты различаешь усмешку судьбы и усмехаешься ей в ответ на равных, — для такой игры не было ни подходящих ставок, ни настроения.

Впрочем, Джон, вытянув шею у стола, следил за костями неотрывно, переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь понять, кто на этот раз выиграл, и судорожно вздыхал, когда Аякс в очередной раз переходил к шотландцу.

Атос отсылал его к Гримо, сладко спавшему в углу, головой на дорожной котомке, — но мальчишка просительно делал бровки домиком и оставался на месте.

Пока шкипер не сказал:

— Хорошенький какой. Должно быть, мать у него красавица.

— Да. Была.

— Эх, помню, как-то вёз я одну красавицу из Портсмута до Булони. Тысячу пистолей заплатила мне за дорогу! Редкая женщина. Да ещё её кавалер дал пятьсот сверху. Правда, здесь же я их и спустил, тоже в кости… Так, говорите, померла его матушка? Беда какая. А отчего?

— Слишком красивая была.

Джон, бледневший с каждым их словом, в ужасе смотрел на Атоса:

— Мама… умерла?!

Атос сбился на полуслове.

Рот мальчишки скривился, кулаки сжались, и он опрометью выбежал из трактира.

Ну конечно, ему никто не сказал. Кормилица знала только, что ей перестали платить. Лорд Винтер думать о нём забыл. И миледи хороша – могла бы объяснить сыну положение дел. Впрочем, чего от неё ждать…

— Кто он вам, родня? — спросил шотландец задумавшегося противника.

— Нет, он сирота.

— Бедняга. Эй ты, зелёные рукава! Иди-ка присмотри за мальцом, — кивнул музыканту на дверь. Тот с лютней под мышкой вышел вслед за Джоном.

— Значит, никого кроме вас у горемыки этого нет, — заключил шкипер. — И для вас, как я посмотрю, он обуза.

— Что ж, — прервал его Атос, — ставлю седло против Аякса.

— Идёт!

За ленивым перебрасыванием ставок они встретили рассвет в опустевшей зале. Каждый остался при своём, разве что шкипер теперь был должен ему и его маленькому отряду бесплатный проезд до Булони.

— Спорим, что к концу путешествия ваш Аякс всё-таки будет моим! Не будь я Джек Бутлер из Джон-о-Грота!

«Джон», — обожгло Атоса холодом. Он был уверен, что тот давно сопит рядом с Гримо, — но в зале мальчишки так и не было.

— Мальца ищете? — догадался шотландец. — Не волнуйтесь, он в хороших руках.

— В каких ещё руках?

— Наш певец за ним присмотрит. Он как раз по этой части. Сироты, бродяги… сами понимаете.

— Где он? — привстал.

— Должно быть, уже на пути в Новую Англию. Тише, тише, сэр…

Шпага Атоса мгновенно упёрлась ему в горло:

— Куда вы его отправили?

— Туда, где он не станет вам докучать, — шкипер развёл руки, показывая, что безоружен. — Уберите клинок, сэр.

— Если он уже в море, мы немедленно выходим за ним на вашей шхуне.

— Экий вы прыткий…

— Немедленно! Есть тут кто из твоей команды? Пусть бегут сниматься с якоря. Гримо, — не поворачивая головы, — заряди пистолеты.

— Не надо Гримо. Мои ребята тут, всех вам не уложить. А уложите — кто в море выйдет? Да и шторм ещё не стих. Так что малец ваш пока на берегу.

— Веди меня к нему.

— Так у вас на него свои виды, на сироту? — прищурился. И булькнул горлом: шпага впилась глубже. Просипел: — Эй, Пью!

Входная дверь скрипнула. На пороге стоял давешний бард, в его руках извивался Джон. На щеке похитителя Атос с удовлетворением отметил свежую глубокую царапину:

— Вели его отпустить, — шкиперу.

— Ты чёртов ублюдок! — вопил похищенный. — Чтоб тебе сдохнуть! Чтоб вам всем сдохнуть! Я вас оспой заражу!

Пью за шкирку подтащил его к капитану, всё ещё пригвождённому шпагой Атоса.

— Ты смотри какой, — удивился шотландец, скосив на него глаза: — Не хочешь, значит, в Новую Англию?

Джон рванулся из рук Пью.

— Не испытывай моё терпение, — предупредил Атос шкипера. Гримо стоял за его спиной с пистолетами наготове.

— Что же, признаю: погорячились. Но и вы поймите, у нас бизнес. Детишки никому не нужны, а там за ними присмотр. Тут они шантрапой растут, а там работают с утра до ночи.

— Сколько? — сквозь зубы.

— Э, нет, мы же не вымогатели какие. Хотя зачем вам этот чертёнок нужен? Он вам не сын, не родня, по лицу видать. У вас же при взгляде на него скулы сводит. За каким лядом вы его во Францию везёте?

Джон смотрел на всех затравленным волчонком — таким же полубезумным зверьком, каким Атос увидел его впервые. Воротник разорван, пуговицы отлетели, пока отбивался от этого негодяя.

— Вы, кажется, хотели заполучить Аякса, капитан? Забирайте. Только отпустите мальчика.

— Вот это дело! — шкипер осторожно отвёл его шпагу, потрогал горло. — А что ж одного Аякса? Скучная у нас с вами игра была сегодня, надо бы ставки поднять. — Снова уселся за стол, встряхнул кости в резном стакане.

— Я не буду играть на мальчика.

— А придётся. Выбора у вас нет. Один ход. Выигрываю я — забираю обоих коней со всей упряжью. И мальчишка остаётся у нас. Выигрываете вы — он ваш. Лошади тоже. И я оплачу вам дорогу до Булони, как обещал!

— Ноги моей не будет на вашей шхуне.

— Ну вот, а ведь полчаса назад вы так стремились на ней оказаться. Решайтесь, сэр. На свою шпагу с пистолетами не смотрите. Ну уложите вы моих людей — а Пью сразу мальчишку заколет.

В руках Пью, у самого сердца Джона, блеснул нож.

Атос сглотнул — во рту внезапно стало горько.

Мальчишка перестал биться, свесил голову, спутанные волосы закрывали лицо. Он пытался поймать его взгляд — и не мог.

Шкипер хмыкнул, приглашающе кивнул на кости:

— Так что ж вы?..

Рука сама потянулась к эфесу, от бешенства он готов был сразить этого наглеца одним ударом…

«Играйте», — холодно дохнула миледи в его голове.

И на затёртом деревянном столе отчётливо проступил след лилии.

Ярость, бившая в виски, чуть отступила.

— Я вас из-под земли достану, если с него хоть волос упадёт, — опустился на стул напротив.

— Так мы все тут! что нас искать-то, — ухмыльнулся в предвкушении: — Ваш ход.

Атос встряхнул стаканчик, но привычного упоения остротой игры не было — скорее притуплённое ожидание неизбежного.

И за миг до того, как кости упали на стол, он ощутил: это конец.

— Три очка, — шкипер смотрел на него снисходительно и почти с жалостью. — Так и быть, могу вас доставить до Булони по старой дружбе. Если не побрезгуете моим обществом. А вот дальше придётся пешком, Аякс-то теперь мой!

Атос, не слыша, смотрел на Джона. Тот по-прежнему не поднимал головы, не смотрел на игру.

— Ах да! Мой ход, — его противник вынул из-за пазухи кости, покачал в руке: — Для особых случаев, никогда не подводят. Сам вырезал. Не садись играть с Джеком Бутлером, когда у него кости «шесть и шесть»…

Сзади одобрительно присвистнули. Он хотел встать, запротестовать против утяжелённых костяшек — но его словно придавило непомерным грузом.

Шотландец ловко подбросил их, и те покатились к краю стола, чтобы остановиться точно на шести очках каждая.

— Ха! — хлопнул себя по колену.

И по непредсказуемой инерции обе костяшки медленно повернулись на грань. И ещё на одну.

Атос на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Какой необыкновенный ход, — заметил бесстрастно. — Я видел его всего пять раз за свою жизнь. А вот теперь вижу в шестой. Два очка.

И пока они изумлённо двинулись к столу — «что за чёрт! я же своими глазами видел, двенадцать выпало! — а я своими глазами видел, как они перевернулись! — сам дьявол ему ворожит!» — он отшвырнул Пью, сгрёб обомлевшего Джона к себе, а потом задвинул за спину — и встретил этих мерзавцев со шпагой наголо.

— Каждому, кто последует за мной, я проткну глотку. Гримо, на выход, живо!

Они выскочили наружу (мимоходом вдохнув свежий бриз, такой же вкусный, как воздух после погреба в Амьене), Гримо припёр дверь поленом, и ринулись за лошадьми.

Полено не могло задержать их надолго, но то ли эти разбойники решили проявить благоразумие, то ли опять миледи ворожила — погони не было.

Без лишних слов вскочили в сёдла (Джон молча взобрался к Атосу, тот прижал его к себе покрепче, чтоб не свалился) и направились к шхунам у берега.

Час спустя они уже были в море.

* * *

— Расскажите о маме. Вы её знали?

Волны мерно били в борт пакетбота, масляная лампа тускло освещала маленькую каюту, Джон тёплым щенком уткнулся ему в бок на покачивающейся лежанке. До Булони оставался день пути.

Сбежать от разговора не было никакой возможности.

— Да. Знал. Хотя и недолго.

— Она была красивая?

— Да.

Он ждал.

— Очень красивая.

— Богатая?

— О да.

— У неё был свой дворец?

— Да, был.

— Мы туда поедем?

— Нет, Джон.

Он вздохнул:

— А у вас есть дворец?

— Пока нет.

— Где же вы живёте?

— В маленькой квартирке на улице Феру. Это в Париже.

— О! Мама тоже жила в Париже!

— Да.

— У неё была обезьянка Фруфру! И маленький негритёнок, весь-весь чёрный! Я буду с ними играть?

Атос не ответил.

— А что такое обезьянка? Няня говорила, что Кэтти говорила, что она как маленький человечек.

— Кэтти?

— Кэтти, мамина служанка. Она меня привезла няне. И потом привозила гостинцы от мамы. И деньги няне. Она очень добрая. Я её даже немножко помню, хотя няня говорит, что я не могу её помнить. Вы её видели?

— Да… один раз. Так вы не помните своей матери?

— Помню. У неё светлые волосы, которые вьются, голубые глаза и родинка вот тут, — указал себе под ухо, — как у меня.

Атос вдруг вспомнил эту родинку. И как впервые её… надо же, совсем стёрлось из памяти.

— Я на неё похож?

— Да. Немного.

— Разве я красивый? — усомнился Джон.

— О да, — легонько ухватил его за нос, — а уж сейчас, немытый-нечёсаный, просто писаный красавец. Я велю Гримо вас умыть.

— Нет! — спрятался у него на груди. Спросил оттуда: — Вы научите меня драться? Чтобы всех побеждать!

— Да.

— А у вас есть её портрет?

Конечно, был. В замке, который когда-то ему принадлежал. Он даже не был уверен, велел ли сжечь его после охоты…

— А ещё я хочу ездить верхом, только на Аяксе одному страшно. Я хочу пони. У пастора был пони, совсем старый. А у мамы был пони?

— И с чего это пастор решил, что вы не можете говорить?

— С ним не могу. Он всё время меня бьёт. — Джон приподнял голову: — У вас есть розги?

— Нет. А откуда вы знаете французский?

— Я не знаю. Но мама иногда мне говорит.

— Во сне?

— Да, — укладываясь обратно. — Она меня очень любит.

Он как выстрела ждал вопроса «Отчего она умерла?». И не знал, что на него ответить.

Но Джон сонно спросил:

— Вы кого-нибудь убивали?

Атос замер.

— Да.

— Мама говорит, у меня есть враг, которого надо убить, когда я вырасту.

О. Что ж, он не сомневался.

— И кто же это?

Он сам? Д’Артаньян? Лорд Винтер?..

— Какой-то Рауль.

«Что она ещё придумала?»

— Вы знаете такого?

— Нет.

«Или Джон сам всё придумал…» — охватившее было напряжение отпускало.

— И я не знаю. Ну, когда встречу, узнаю. А если не смогу убить, вы мне поможете…

Убаюканный качкой, сын миледи спал на его груди.


End file.
